Complicated Feelings
by miss-bay
Summary: Mike, Tina and Artie were bestfriends before they attend WMHS, but then they fell apart because Mike decided to join football club and their feelings change from friend to crush, the story based on what happened in season 1. Enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

Mike sits on the chair in the corner of his room. He takes his shirt off, his tan skin is glistened by sweat. It's not because it's hot but he just finished his dancing routine in front of the mirror inside of his room. For him, dancing is fun, but he never be able to show it off outside his room. Every time he tried to show it to his friends, he become so nervous and ended up freezing in his spot. It's not that he doesn't believe in his dancing ability, but dancing is consider as a pussy activities in his school, that means if your friends ever saw you dancing, they will consider you as a gay and kick you out from the community easily. He has to accept that dancing is not something cool in his group, so he can only fulfill his passion of dancing inside his room.

As he takes a bottle of water in his desk, he takes a glance of a picture that always in there. The picture of two boys and a girl in the middle of them. They share a wide smile, yeah, that was a happy day. He sighs and gulps his water as he rewind the memory that planted very well in his head. The picture was taken last year, right now it's not all the same. They're in high school right now and in high school everything is different. There's a rule, a rule of jock and unpopular kids that must be separated. He can't change that, but he feels suffered for loosing his best friends.

Yeah, his best friends, both of them. As the memory aroused, he grabs the picture and takes a seat in his bed. Tina and Artie. They've been together, he and Tina since they were in the middle school and Artie came in two years later. Shared their lunch during lunch hours, did their homework at each others house, it could be said that they'd never separated. But in high school, everything is different. As he decided to join the football club and be friends with what Artie and Tina called jocks, they start to avoid him. Well, sometimes they still met each other in the school hall, but just to say hi and they will separate, Mike in his own way while Tina's wheeling Artie to another direction.

It's not like he glad to keeping distance with them. He still managed to ask them out at Saturday to have a coffee or fro-yo or even watched a movie or played Halo. They would act as if there's nothing happened between them, and have fun for the whole Saturday. But after that, they will be back to the jock and unpopular kid situation as they back to the school. However, Mike is so grateful for having that Saturday because at least he can feel the warm feelings of a friendship although for one day. But that Saturday has long gone since the football season had started and Coach Tanaka seems so crazy for winning so he enquired the team to practice even in Saturday. Artie and Tina? Seems so much more faraway from him.

He also aware of their situation for being the unpopular kids, which means there's a day for slushy or thrown to the dumpsters. He's never being the part of them actually, but sometimes he noticed that his best friends had become the victim when he found that their outfits were different than the one that they wore when they entered WMHS halls in the morning and by the way they stared at him as if he's the one who'd thrown the slushy to them. His reaction? He will find whoever did that to them and make them paid what they did to them in the smooth way. He's not the type of boy who stands in front of someone and throw a punch on them. Not because he can't but his mom made him promised not to get into a fight. So instead of jabbing or punching someone, sometimes he will flat their car's tire and warn them not to pick them up anymore. Of course the jocks didn't like it, but they know better than put into a fight with someone in their team, beside his request was not the big one, just for them to stop picking Artie and Tina. But it doesn't mean they also stop to pick Tina and Artie up. They will slushy Tina or lock Artie in urinary, and warned them not to tell or walk pass him all day.

And that's how they'll spend their day at school. Mike will have his day wandering all around the hall to find any trace of Artie and Tina getting picked up by the jock meanwhile Tina and Artie try to avoid him, make sure they will not get into another slushy. Somehow he knows that their friendship won't be work out if things are still the same like this. He knows that if he wants his friendship with both of them get back to normal, he needs to take a step towards them. How? That's the question he needs to find the answer. As he takes a deep breath, he gets up from bed and goes to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to school.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter, hope you enjoy reading it and let me know what you think about this story. I do not own GLEE...^^

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester comes into his football practice to give a lecture about dance and performer and athlete. He doesn't really know what he meant but when he brought them to choir room and Kurt taught them how to do his weird movement he just found an idea. Actually he doesn't think Kurt's movement will be able to be used in the field, but his thought wandered far away from football game as they practice "Single Ladies" dance. Yeah, for this week he has thought about the way to get closer to Tina and Artie and it seems God give him the way to do that. Well, why doesn't he join the Glee club? This club is not that bad like what Puck and other jocks usually make fun of. In this club he can dance, even "Single Ladies" dance can be fun to be practiced. Though he knows he couldn't sing, but as what Mr. Schuester said, dancer is also a performer, so there's nothing wrong with him join Glee club with his dancing ability.<p>

The only problem that appeared is how his football team will accept it. He could see the way they dealt with Finn for joining this club and it's really not pleasant. He needs other teammates to join this club. The answer of that question came after the football games. Well, he actually a little embarrassed for doing "Single Ladies" dance in front of the football audience, but hell, they won for the first time in this season and that embarrassment seems to be paid off.

The team excitements soar up in the locker room. They decided to have a party in Santana's. As they prepare after shower, he sees Puck sat in the bench, seems like he had a lot of thought in his head. He had known Puck since elementary school, well, not really close though, but they kept their bro-codes, always know when one another had a problems. So Mike approached him, pat his shoulder.

"What a game, eh?"

"Yeah..." Puck says, a little surprise with Mike's presence

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You got a problem?" he sits in the bench next to him, dry his hair

"Eh, Changster, you know, we've been friends since elementary school, and you always back me up when I'm in trouble right?"

"Ummm...Yep..."

"Would you do that again this time?"

"Of course, yeah, but at least let me know what happened.." Mike says with concern, its not very usual Puck asks him a favor

"I...wanna join Glee club.."

Mike a little surprised with what Puck said. Isn't Puck the one whose really hate that club? Isn't Puck the one who's opposed Finn's decision to join Glee at the first place? What make him change his mind?

"Wait...what? Did you...didn't you...Are you okay?" Mike asks, still getting confused about what he asked for

"Yeah, I know it's kind of weird for me to ask you, but I think after we won this match and I'm being a part of accafellas, I feel good for dancing and singing, you know?"

"I don't know dude, are you sure?" Sure, Mike didn't have a problem with joining Glee club, but what makes Puck decided to join it make him curious.

"Hey, Puck, Chang are you coming to Santana's? I feel so tired, but if you both going, I think I'll come.." Matt, Mike best friend in football team asked them

"Hey Matt, I don't know, I don't feel to party,.. beside Puck here seems has something in his mind.."

"What's up?" Matt takes a seat beside Puck

"No, I just, do you mind guys, If I ask you both to join Glee club? With me?" Puck asks them

"Whoaa...whoaaa...Puck...are you sure..where's your badass going? Isn't that social suicide?" Matt's face filled with confusion

"That's what I asked him.." Mike responds absently

"Chill out, actually, I just asking, you two wanna join or not, if you don't, I will join there myself, why did you all make it as if it's a big trouble..."

'Whoaa...okay calm down dude, we just kind of unbelieve it, I think it's normal, y' know? Okay, well Chang how 'bout you?" Matt asks, his hands lifted in surrender position.

"Well, it's not as bad as it seems actually, Mr. Schue is a good teacher, and I don't really care about social suicide, so, I think I'll join..." Mike says

"That's why I asked you Changster, I know you don't give a shit with all of it..." Puck grins at him "And you Matt, how 'bout you?"

"I heard Quinn, Britt and Santana have already been there, if three of our cheerios leaders have been there, I don't think it's really bad...Okay, I'll join..."

"You just join because you wanna be in to Brittany's pants..." Mike says, poke him in his chest

"Shut up Chang, I've asked your favor for it for already three months now, and there's no progress, I started to doubt you..."

"Its okay, in Glee we try to work it out..well, come on, we have to go to Mr. Schue to sign up ourselves.." Puck says as he get up from the bench and push Mike and Matt shoulder with him.

"Yeah...here we come...social suicide..." Matt says, rewarded with dead glare from Mike and Puck

"Okay..okay...I'm just saying..." he continues and follows them to the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter, hope you like it and let me know if there's something that needs to be fixed. I set this chapter in the Preggers episode. It's a pitty, but I do not own GLEE...

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, let's give a big glee welcome to our three new members fresh off their big win on Friday night.. Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang. Regionals here we come.." Mr Schue said as he entered the room with three football jocks plus Finn. Tina who's been talking to Artie about her preparation for her "Tonight" rehearsal can only stare at the last guy that Mr. Schue introduced. She takes a little glance to Artie who puts his glasses on, and stares at them. Her heart drops to her feet when she sees his face, his eyes stares deep to hers, shows her a grin and she just unable to speak and freezes in her spot.<p>

What is he doing here, her mind reeling. She knows his step is just the same as social suicide, he is a jock and join glee club is like you drop yourself to the bottom of social status. She just can't believe what she saw. Mike Chang, used to be her best friend before she step into high school, is here, in Glee, in the same club as her. She recalls back to that day, those fine days when Mike always by her side. Honestly, she miss that day, with Artie, everything is different than with Mike. She can't compare them, but yeah, everything is different. They've been together as best friend for about 2 years, before he goes to high school and leave her and Artie in middle school. For one year they were apart, they still manage to keep in touch with each other, still went to cinema and ate fro-yo together, he never seemed to be bothered when she asked Artie to join them and three of them became such a best friend.

But when she and Artie step in the same High School as Mike, she knew Mike was different than the one in the middle school. He joined football team, an activities that considered the member as a jock. She felt awkward to be friends with him, though he actually never changed his attention to her. But for her, it's really impossible for a jock like him to be friend with a stutter girl and a boy in the wheelchair. And plus sometimes his jock friends throw a slushy to her or lock Artie in urinary. She never tried to tell him and ask for his back up for this problem, because she is a confidence woman, that able to do or face everything on her own. She didn't wanna hurt his reputation as a jock to be friend with her and Artie, because that was what he chose, right? Even it means to loose her 3 years long friendship, its okay for her, she didn't wanna to hold him back.

However when she sees him now in the choir room, cheering her for doing the number from West Side Story "Tonight", she gets curious about what he implied by join this club. It means he just ruin all her effort to make him happy in his high social status. She knew, sooner or later she has to discuss this problem with him. After finishing her number she took a glance to Artie then Mike, and Artie seems know what she meant so he just nods his head. As the club pick their things up and walk out of the choir room, its only Mike, Matt, Tina and Artie left. Mike seems know what they're up to, so he just fiddles with his bag, pretend to looking for something when Matt asked him to play game in his house.

"You're coming, don't you?"

"Yeah...yeah...just a minute, I can't find my keys...why don't you ride home first and I'll catch you up there... " Mike said

"Okay then...see you there dude... bye guys..." Matt leave them and off of the choir room

By Matt leaving, it left the three of them in an awkward situation, Mike still pretend to find his keys which rest safely in his pocket. Tina is the first one who broke the silence

"W-w-what did you imply?" She said, keeping her stutter

"What do you mean?" Mike turns around so fast, didn't realize that she's already a step behind him, so when he did that, he almost bumps on her. She takes a few steps backwards.

"B-b-b-by t-th-this..." She continues, Artie wheeling himself behind her, watch them arguing.

Artie knew them when he was transferred from his middle school in his last year to Tina's middle school. There, he met Tina and being introduced with Mike, Tina's best friend who's already in high school back then. They got along really well, they spent every Saturday watching movies, ate fro-yo, played video games, everything just to have fun. But when he and Tina followed Mike to WMHS, he knew something's not right between them. Tina started to avoid him and all she said to him was she didn't want to hurt his reputation, which considered as a jock at there. So he just followed the flow and did what Tina said, but deep inside his heart he knew she missed Mike so much.

"I just wanna join this club, is that illegal? Tina, you know I love to dance, is that wrong?" Mike said, his eyes pinned to Tina's.

"N-n-no...b-b-but..wh-wh-why?" Tina still didn't get the reason, she believe his reason is more that his intention to dance outside his room.

"I've told you...I love to dance, and being in Glee club is not wrong I think, am I not allowed being here?" he paused "If you don't allow me to join, I will resign right now..." he said, his eyes full of concern

"Y-y-you don't n-ne-need my approval to ch-cho-choose the club you wanna j-j-join...including fo-football.." She said, the last sentence make her stares to another direction instead of his eyes.

"Tina..."he grabs her shoulder "I love being here, but if you don't want me to join, because you feel unease with it, it's okay, I'll resign..." He said, try to catch her eyes

She then pulled his hand off her shoulder and went to Artie's direction "Y-you choose yourself, don't mind me and Artie" she paused, her eyes glistened with seems to be tears "We-we-we'll see how long you could put up with this..." She wheeled Artie off of the choir room, leaving Mike alone and confused with her reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Actually, there's a lot of things that I want to shot at The Rhodes Not Taken episode, but I'm just a little curious why Mike didn't show up in the shower scene with Matt and Puck. So here's chapter 4, hope you still enjoy reading it. Reviews, rants are very much appreciated, just let me know. Still, I do not own GLEE...^^

* * *

><p>Mike knew it won't be that easy to win his friendship back. All of this is because of that stupid football club that he intended to join in his freshman year because Matt asked him with his puppy dog eyes. It's not like he didn't like to be in the football team, it gave him a lot of advantages actually. But sometimes he regrets to join that club before talk about it with Tina or Artie. What Tina said yesterday makes him feel a little unease, it seems like she didn't want Mike to be there, in Glee club or even in football club. All they need is a good quality talk time, but it seems so impossible cause Tina always avoid him.<p>

He ended up in Glee club with the football kids, Finn, Matt, and Puck, and the cheerios, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. It seems there's a fine line between the jock, and unpopular kids in Glee. Sometimes he tried to walk across of it, but Matt always told to sit with him and the cheerios. However, inside of his heart he knows, he will never leave this club as long as Tina doesn't ask him to leave. He will stay and she will see that he really mean it, to be in Glee club.

In the invitational, Rachel left them to be the lead in Cabaret and Mr. Schue bring April Rhodes to the team. She's great in the stage, but he's never attracted with her the way Puck and Matt did. That's why when they had the shower together after football practice he left with my-mom-has-something-for-me-to-do reason. But the day after, he finds April and Marcedes walk out of the choir room and leave Tina by herself. He enters the choir room, noticing that there's no Artie, he takes a step closer to her who still gathers all her little things.

"So, what did April teach you?" Mike takes a seat beside her

Tina takes a glance on him, and by Mike surprise, she smiles at him "Nothing, just how to put things inside of our tighs, do you wanna try?" She seats beside him

"Whoaa...is that okay? What things?"

"Just cabbage and a pack of beef, she told me and Marcedes if we mastered this skill we can put everything in it without anyone notice, including birthday cake..." She left out a chuckle.

"I'm sure I don't wanna try it..." Mike said, somehow his attention pinned to the piano, he didn't expect that their conversation would flow that easily

"Yeah...but that was a good skill, I mean you can bring anything without anyone notice, even when you're in a market... Hey, I heard..." She paused, and his attention going back to her instead the piano, her expression is unreadable.

"What?" Mike asks

"I heard...she...gave all of you the football jocks a shower...sex?" She lower her voice in the last words and stare on anything instead of him.

"It's not like I don't like it or wanna know but,...just...yeah...just.., never mind...I'll go... My mom wants me in five minutes..." She said, grabs her things. And when she almost gets to the door Mike shouts and stops her track.

"With Matt and Puck..." Mike gets up form his seat and approached her. He stops and leans by the piano

"Excuse me?" She turns around and finds Mike stares at her

"Not me...I'm not comin at that time, I said my mom had something for me to do, so I left... I'm not like what you think Tina..." Mike face's full with concern, he knows where this conversation will be headed to, and he wants Tina to know that he still the same Mike that she knew before.

"Thanks God..., I'm afraid that you...you know..." she lets out a chuckle.

"Yeah, and if I change, I'll tell you..." he said, beam her with his grin "so, your mom wants you in five minutes, need a ride home? It's been so long since I've come to your house..." he said, gets back to his chair and grabs his bag

"No...no...I'm okay I'll walk, I've been used to, you don't have to bother...It's okay, bye Mike..." with her last words, she sprints out off the choir room leave Mike alone.

Though in the end it turns out like this, he feels good because Tina still want to talk to him. So with his backpack he leaves the choir room with a big grin on his face, he knew, his decision to join Glee's never be wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter from Vitamin D episode. It's the first time Mike show off his dancing move and i have to say, that was epic. I think we need to know what Tina's thoughts about it, so enjoy reading this chapter. Thoughts, rants, reviews are very much appreciated. Again, again and again, I do not own GLEE...^^

* * *

><p>When Mike walked through the choir room from the first time, Tina knew it won't be easy for her. She knew she has to avoid him because she didn't wanna hurt his reputation, beside in Glee there's also his friend from football team. She's afraid if he gets close to her, his herd, his football team won't take easy on him, she could see it from Finn's case. And the last thing she wants in this world is make someone hurt because of her, she is an independent woman, she can handle everything on her own. Deep inside her heart she believes his reason to join Glee is more than to dance outside his room. It must have something to do with her and Artie's presence. She's known Mike for years, and it's really easy for her to read his mind.<p>

But at the same time she can help to feel comfort and warm because of his presence in Glee. Every time he's beside her, she can't help to talk to him about her days, because that's what they usually did. Though one year passed and everything seems to be gone, she surprised that he's not change like what she thought before. He still care for her and being a good guy she known before. At least, that's what she got from their little conversation about April Rhodes. She knows if there were other Glee kids or even jocks around them at that time she couldn't muster the courage to talk to him. But she just got so curious about the rumors that April Rhodes had a shower sex with Glee football jocks. And by knowing that he still play save, it's such a relief for her, make her sure that he still Mike that she known before.

However she still feels inconvenience to be closer with him. It also seems in the Glee club the jocks still unreachable for them. In sitting arrangement for example, somehow, she's always ended up sitting with Marcedes, Artie, Rachel and Kurt, meanwhile Mike will sit with Matt, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Finn. Well, it seems so normal, and for Tina it makes her effort to avoid him a lot easier. But maybe Mr. Schue notice this so for this week's assignment he chose to compete boys versus girls to present a number. She feels like her world just collide, she somehow be able to know Brittany and Santana, though not in the good way, they still keeping the distance with her, Marcedes and Rachel.

Actually she felt so excited for this week's assignment. Well, not as excited as Rachel did, but she get so curious about what number did the boys wanna pull out. Unlike the girls group, the boys is filled with a lot of jocks member. So she wants to know how serious they are for doing the assignment. She knew that they really tired for practicing both Glee and Football. She noticed all of them sometimes yawning or even sleep during Glee. Artie even said that during the group discussion, Finn even fall asleep and drooling. But the one thing that she noticed the most is that Mike and Artie get a little closer during this assignment. Its not like she didn't expect it, she realize that Artie didn't have a problem with Mike in the first place. He just follow her, didn't want to hurt her, beside she's the one who introduced them. So when he told her that they play games at Mike house after rehearsal or did things together, she never hold him back.

Boys number, however was amazing. She couldn't keep her eyes off of them, well off of Mike honestly. He was like, really dance. She knew that he could dance like a great performer. When they're still be friend few years before, sometimes they practiced a few dance number. Sometimes, she sang and he danced around her. They always got it on at that time. But seeing him dance this time, seems a little different than what he did before. He still got the feeling of the dance, but she found that there's something wrong with it. It's like he really excited, or she didn't know, but his dance is too energetic. Not that it's bad, but she felt that it's kind of strange to see him dance like that. Get curious, after glee, she approached him, noticing that there were no cheerios or football jocks around him.

"Hey you..."

"Oh hai Tina, feel so excited, how's my dance number? Its good, isn't? I love to dance, you know it don't you? God, I feel so good..." He said, without any pause, his eyes just wander everywhere and unfocused, she felt that someone took Mike from his body and replaced it with boy version of Rachel who's just babbling non-stopable.

"Are you okay Mike? It seems something wrong with you..."

"No, I'm good, didn't you see my dancing today, I feel so good, it's impossible for me to do that if I'm sick...haha...hey Artie, ready for another game round, can't wait to beat you up..." He said, noticing Artie wheeled himself entering the choir room.

After further thought, she noticed that it's not only Mike who acted so weird for today, Artie did too. This morning he just wheeled himself without her help, like he was in the wheelchair racing. And he got so excited, just the way Mike now.

"Yeah, of course, you're still in right? I will smack you like the hand of God..." Artie said

"Oh, hai Tina, I'll go to Mike's today, you wanna come and see who's gonna win tonight games, I'm sure you don't wanna see it, it's like so hard for a girl to see, right Mike?"

So, here's the thing. Mike who's usually so calm, can babble like Rachel. When it comes to Artie, he will do it worse, it's like two Rachel who were sat in that wheelchair.

"Y-y-you guys, are you o-o-okay? It-it-its not l-l-like you at all..." She said.

"Okay, I'm okay, we're going now, games can't wait for no one Tina, haha...bye, Tina.. see you tomorrow..." Artie said, wheeling himself off of the choir room. Mike followed him and smacked Tina with a wide grin plastered on his face before waving goodbye, leaving Tina alone in choir room wondering what happened with both of her friends.

The answer came the next day when Kurt came to girls meeting to reveal that they consumed a vitamin from Mrs. Schuester. She didn't believe it was safe, but if boys did it, so the gals should too. Just like Rachel said, it's just they levelling up their played field. Nothing's wrong with it. But she knew that was wrong when they played their "Walking on Sunshine/Hallo" number. It's like they didn't do it themselves. She barely remembered what she did, and it's just not right.

So when they reveal the case to Mr. Schue, she felt really guilty. She could see the same feeling in another glee kids. And it's more bad when Mr. Schue said that Ms. Sue Sylvester gonna assist him to direct the glee club. She couldn't think of what happened to them the next week with Ms. Sylvester, but when she saw Mike face, she felt that this week assignment is not really bad, at least she could see how Rachel's boy version in Mike and Artie. And by that thought she left a chuckle in the corner of her mouth as they start glee rehearsals, felt it won't be really bad as long as she had her two best friends beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry cuz I'm kind of lost lately, so i just post another chapter like now,, In this chapter, I want to point out at Artie's feelings. I wrote this chapter based on the Throwdown episode and in this episode we can see that Mike and Tina get closer because of Sue. They're even paired up for KHO number. Well, I'm just curious bout what Artie's thought of them. So, here it is, chapter 6, hope u enjoy. I do not own GLEE...^^

* * *

><p>From the first time, Artie knew that it will be this bad. Come on, the way Ms Sylvester coach cheerleader left no mercy and Artie sure she will do the same to Glee club, beside she really hate this club, it's not a secret anymore. So when in their first rehearsal Ms. Sylvester divide them into two groups he didn't all surprise. But what made him surprise is that Ms. Sylvester didn't divide the club into the jocks and looser kids. She chose few kids, some of them were jocks like Mike, Matt and Santana. Artie didn't really know what she implied but he actually happy for still being with Tina.<p>

He likes Tina from the first time they met in the middle school. Her long black hair and her cool persona always get into him. Well, she had a stutter, but it's fine, he's also in the wheelchair, at least they have something in common, even though that was their disabilities. Their disabilities made him can feel what she's been through because he also felt the same. Being scolded because he was labeled as nerd, she can understand that. It made him feel comfortable every time Tina beside him. But in this past few days, he know there was something bothering her. And he knew it had something to do with Mike, her best friend, or that's what he thought. He knew that sometimes they were inseparable but Tina had passed her freshman year till now without Mike, and she's just fine. Mike's joining to the Glee club only make Tina sad, that was what Artie thought.

But, last week assignment when they had to compete with girl to perform a number made Artie took a closer look to Mike's personality. Well, he had known him since his middle school, but he couldn't know him more because the only chance they met was only at Saturday when they decided to hang out. After the last week assignment, Artie found that Mike is actually a good boy. He's not like what he thought a jock was. He didn't even ashamed for taking him home just to play a game with him. And actually he listened to his problem when Artie absently told him. So it's not a big surprise if sometimes Mike sits beside him and shows him some move that Artie will be able to do in the wheelchair. They're somehow getting close with each other. And what made him surprised is that Tina didn't even complain about Mike and Artie's bromance. Artie thought that maybe Tina had already accepted Mike again in her life and didn't bother about their status.

That thought also came from their rehearsal for Ms. Sylvester assignment, that was "Hate on Me" song. When Ms. Sylvester asked them to rehearse, it could be seen that they got along really well. Artie can feel that Tina got the feeling for singing alongside Mercedes, and Mike just all beside them, dancing, show them a move that he couldn't show in Mr. Schuester classes. He felt good, and he felt like maybe their friendship is never over like what Tina thought it was. And he loves to be friends with Mike and Tina, they made him feel acceptable.

However, somehow he feels something strange in his heart every time he see Mike and Tina together. He feels...like..jealous. He knows that Mike is just Tina friend and so he is, but he couldn't help being frown every time Tina share a glance or smile to Mike. He's already known Tina for almost 2 years now, and he knows that he like her. He felt like every time he saw her smile, he also smiles, it warms his heart. And he should tell Mike, shouldn't he? He need to be sure that he's also not into her and to make a boundaries between Mike and Tina. Beside he needs Mike's help because he was the closest friend Tina ever had, well, instead of Artie.

So, after they rehearse a number, that was "Keep Holding On", to give support to Quinn, (truly, she was a president of cellebacy club, how come she got pregnant is beyond Artie's thought), he approached Mike who sat in the backstage, drink from his bottle. Actually, he found the jealous feeling soar up from his heart when he saw them rehearse today. They were paired up, and his heart wondered, whether he could do what Mike did today to her. He means to lift her up or twirling her. But he put that thought aside, because if Tina also love him, it doesn't matter whether you're in the wheelchair or not, right? And he sure Tina had that heart.

"Mike, can I talk to you for a second?" Artie said, wheeling himself, beside him

"Sure, dude, whatup?" Mike put his bottle in his bag

"Um...I know it's weird that I asked you...but..do you...do you have a feeling for Tina?" Mike face frown in confusion, didn't know where this conversation goes.

"Sure, I mean she's my friend if that's what you asked..." He paused, the realization hits him "And no, if about romance context..." He smile and pat his shoulder "What's up? You like her?"

"Yeah...I mean, we've been friend like you know, almost two years, well not as long as yours, but still... And I feel so comfortable with her, because we also have something in common, y'know... stutter and wheelchair, a disabilities..." He pause, noticing Mike's expression that change "It isn't wrong, is it?"

"Yeah...of..of course its not wrong...but I hope..um...I hope you love her not just because of her disabilities...you know...something physically..."

"No...of course not, she just so kind with me..I think I love her heart..." He said, reassure Mike "Um..I thought..maybe you can help me to...you know..."

"Help what? I mean...you've already close with her, I think without my help you could do that..." Mike said, but then he gave Artie reassuring smile "But I know, what you mean, just go get her...I support you dude..."

"Um..Thanks Mike, but do you think she like me?" Artie asked, a little worried

"Yo..why did you so afraid? Chill out, you are the only guy whose around her, well except me, and you know what happened to us.. but noticing your condition, you don't have to be so worried, Tina always have the heart to love someone for who they are..." Mike said, somehow Artie notice that Mike just lost in his thought after he said that

"Yeah...I know what you mean... and again, thanks Mike, I know I can rely on you..." Artie said, pat his shoulder, made Mike come back to the reality

"Oh yeah...it's okay, anytime...but is there something more you wanna talk about? Maybe we can talk about it after my football practice, y'know, I'll come over to your house.." Mike said

"No.. no...its okay..that's all, I'll come to you if I need another help..." Artie gave him smile

"Yeah...sorry dude, I really want to spent some more time but..you know Coach Tanaka won't get easy on us... So..see you tomorrow, don't forget to inform me the progress okay?" Mike grabbed his bag and walked towards auditorium door

"Yeah...Thanks again Mike..." Artie shout, rewarded with Mike's waving hand. Artie knew, he can always rely on him, from the first time, he also knew that Mike is a trustworthy guy.

* * *

><p>So, how it is? The next chapter we'll see from Tina POV, hope you enjoy it, feel free to write comments, rants or whatever you want to say,,,^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

What did Tina think when the slushy war was started? Did Mike also get slushied? It's a pitty that we find him slushied only in A Very Glee Christmas episode and we didn't get any clue what they did after they get slushied. So, this is the seventh chapter, hope you still enjoy reading it. Feel free to leave review, rants or comments. I don't have GLEE ^^

* * *

><p>"The slushy war has commenced.." Kurt said<p>

"And if Finn and Quinn got nailed, none of us are safe.." Marcedes added

Tina couldn't help overhearing it and naturally she diverts her gaze to Mike, who's leaning in piano with Matt, Brittany and Santana. A worried seems plastered obviously in her face, so in a second Artie pats her shoulder, gives her reassuring smile

"Don't worry, we're gonna be fine, we've been practiced a lot, right?" He said.

Tina could only give him a smile, couldn't tell him that her worries is not for them, but for Mike. Tina didn't wanna hurt Artie's feeling, she knows that he's uncomfortable with her and Mike recently, she could see from the way he stare at them when they rehearse yesterday. Tina likes Artie, he always beside her in the hardest time when Mike was not there. When Mike became jock, Artie was the one with whom she was slushied, he could convey her feeling for being in the bottom of the social status. She didn't wanna loose such a best friend like him. Beside she always admire Artie for being so brave although he is in the wheelchair. That was what Mike wouldn't understand although he wanted to jump to Glee club himself. Even though they had been a little closer these days, she still think that Glee club is not his place. He has not felt how hard it is for being in the bottom of social status and that was why she was worried sick about this slushy war.

Her fear is happened in the day after, while she is walking down the hall and finds Karofsky brought a big cup of slushy. She thought that was for her, so she shut her eyes, hiding behind her ponco, but she didn't feel the coldness of slushy in her face instead she heard the sound of thrown cup behind her and Karofsky said

"Been wanting to do it so long Chang, I keep my promise I didn't throw it to your sister, but I throw it to you...loser.."

With that, she heard Karofsky laugh and exchange high five with Azimio. In a second she turns around and finds Mike's face is filled with red cherry slushy. Hurriedly, she grabbed his hand and brought him to girl bathroom near them ignoring the stare from all other kids around them.

"Just shut your eyes...it helps the slushy not to get through your eyes..." She ordered him, direct him to the nearest sink and get a little relieve that there's nobody in the bathroom except them. She pour the water to his face gently, careful with his eyes. She felt her eyes glistened with tears, she's gonna wipe it with the back of her hand before he notice it and grab her hand, avoid her to wipe it

"Why did you cry?" He asked, concerned

"No...nothing..." her eyes pinned to the ground, unable to said more. He then lifted her chin and wiped her tears

"I'm okay...you can see...I'm fine..." put his hands on her shoulder. She can see his face colored a little from the coldness of ice that rub in his face before and his clothes a little ruin, but not much, she thought he could hide it beneath his letterman jacket

She couldn't help feeling so bad for him, so without even realized it she had buried her head and cried in his chest. He then grabbed her, absently stroking her hair and humming that everything will be okay. When her cry subsided, she said

"Don't leave...don't leave Glee..." she pulled away from him, her stare drop down to her shoes and she continued "Lately I feel comfortable with you by my side...but I feel so bad to see you like this...I hate myself to hold you back..." She said, she couldn't help herself to tell him the truth. Although it hurt her confidence, recently she's been used to hear Mike voice, saw Mike's dance and it brought back all of the memory she's been putting aside a long time ago and she can't help to feel good, comfortable every time Mike beside her. Somehow her feeling told her for not letting him go.

He lift her chin up and said "Tina, this slushy won't make me stop being in Glee, you know that, I don't even care if Karofsky brought a gallon of slushy to be thrown to my face, I won't leave Glee just because of that"

"But you're hurt Mike, and if only you..."

"If only I'm not in Glee I'd still being hurt because I won't be able to talk to you like this. You have to know it will hurt much more than the slushy that Karofsky thrown to my face..." He cut her. She stared at his eyes and found that he told the truth.

"I should be mad at you..." Tina said "cause you're so stubborn, but you always make a good reason for me not to mad at you...And I hate that.." She let out a grin in the corner of her mouth

"That's why we're friends right? So come on, we already late for glee..." He can't help smiling for seeing her adorableness and grab her hand out of the bathroom towards the choir room. But as soon as they get out of the bathroom she pull her hand off of his, acted like they weren't talk about anything personal inside the bathroom and just as a good teammates helping him cleaning up. He notice what she implied, so he walked so close to her to whisper

"You're so goddamn stubborn..." He stared at her right in time to see her grin

When they get in the choir room, the atmosphere were different than normal, she can say that it was tense. As they usually did, Tina went to take a seat near Artie and Mike sit next to Matt. The glee kids don't even notice them, they got on their own conversation. And seeing Tina's confused face, Artie told her what had happened

"In the field yesterday, Coach Tanaka made the football guys to choose between Glee or football practice the next Thursday on 3.30..."

"B-b-but it was g-glee re-rehearsal... And M-mike di-didn't tell m-me anything.."

"That's because he and Puck didn't show up yesterday... but honestly, I kind of need his help yesterday to ride me home cause my dad had something so urgent to do and I had to get home as soon as possible. You know yesterday I had my band practiced and they had waited for me, so I asked him a help..." Artie explain whispering.

"A-a-and he d-did...?" Tina couldn't believe her ears, Mike's willing not to show up at football practice to help his glee friends. If she knew it from the start she might have shaved his head for acting so careless.

"Yeah, he even watched our practice and took me home. When I asked him whether it was okay with him for missing football practice, he just said he didn't care..." And by that explanation her eyes wander to Mike whose face now full with confusion and try to comfort Puck who's being so emotional.

When the Thursday came she was so nervous. Would he choose Glee over football? Her heart wished that the answer was yes. So when the clock showed 3.30, she couldn't help feeling so disappointed that Mike didn't show up in the choir room. She knew that he wouldn't be able to take the peer pressure but still she felt like being betrayed by her best friend after what he said to her in the girls bathroom that time.

Just when she started to hate him, she heard footsteps approaching the choir room. And when she saw his face she let her smile going wide in her face. She almost run to hug him, but Brittany had sprinted to him and gave him a hug, then she realized that it isn't the right time for her to do that. However when she steals a glance on him, he beams her with a smile that could only interpreted as I've-told-you smile. And she never felt this happy for so many times.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that i've just updated it. It's the hard chapter to write from wheels episode so i need to re-write and re-read it. I know it such a big episode for our cute couple, so I make this a little longer than usual. Also explains why she's never stuttering when she talk with Mike. Enjoy, I DO NOT OWN GLEE. Thanks for the review, but still, another reviews, rants, comments are very much appreciated ^^ I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

><p>The only good outcome after Coach Tanaka made them choose between football or glee last week is that Mike could get closer with Tina and Artie. But it doesn't change his routine activities, cause in the end they're still able to do both. And now Mike has already felt so tired for his activities. However, like what Tina said, he chooses it himself, so he weighed the bad or good outcome out of it. So here he is, sitting next to Tina in choir room, feel a bit tired but still trying his best to listen Tina whispering about Artie and his wheelchair problem.<p>

"You know? This school wasn't facilitated with handicapped ramp, he always complained about it, but he's able to get through that..." She said, took a glance to Artie who sat in front of them, tried to tie his shoes "And look, how much he has to get through, he even face difficulty just to tie his shoes..." Her face is full with concern.

Mike knew that it's really hard for being Artie. Instead of being called as nerd and got picked up by Karofsky or another jocks, he also face a lot of difficulties just to do his daily activities. Sometimes Artie told him his problem and insecurity because of his condition that is in the wheelchair. All he could do is to support him and help him whenever he needs him. Lately, he gave him a ride home if his dad couldn't do that. He did all of that because he knew that he couldn't do anything else for him as his friend.

Mr. Schue comes into choir room to give them this week's assignment about a broadway songs that he never knew before. He shares a disappointment glance with Tina, hoping that Mr. Schue would come out with such recent pop song like Kanye or Ne-yo maybe, but he knew that it was so far from happened. Then Mr. Schue tells them that they should hold a bake sale because the school couldn't afford a bus to take Artie and his wheelchair to sectional. Mike can't help to let out a grunt, his day has already been hard for just being in Glee club and Football, and he doesn't need another activities that spent his relax time including bake sale. So frustrated he stares at Tina who beam Artie with a reassuring smile, and at that time he knew that Tina has a same feeling with what Artie told him few days before.

Mike has known Tina for almost four years to know that her look to Artie is not just an appreciative look, but a look that told you that she would do anything to make someone happy. Tina once had a crush in the middle school and Mike was there to see her being up and down because of romance problem. And now he is there, staring at both of them with a confused and unknowing look, wondering what he should do for both of them. Just then the class is dismissed, he pats Artie's shoulder to give him a support and leave the choir room, walks side by side with Tina.

"I'm really grateful that Mr. Schue was so thoughtful about Artie's problems.." Tina said

"Yeah...that was the least we can do for him, but it seems the class didn't approve it well..." Mike said leaning in the wall near Tina's locker while she exchanging her things from her bag

"Well, they couldn't think as we did, they couldn't feel how he felt, so I think I will come to Mr. Schue to ask him for not stopping held a bake sale for Artie, just because of them..." She said, closed her locker

"Need my help?" Mike asked

"No, Mike. Beside you have a football practice don't you? You don't need another thought added to your brain, I can handle it myself"

"Okay, but FYI, I'm able to help anytime..."

She smile at him "Yeah, I know you will, I think I'll go to Mr. Schue now, you have to go to the field don't you?"

"Yeah...okay, see you tomorrow Tee..." He waves at her and heading to another direction

"Yup...bye Mikey.." She shouted, and he couldn't hide a smile just because they start to call each other nicknames they used to call, back in the middle school.

However, when the next practice Mr. Schue brought his friends and 12 wheelchairs, his face just comes into frown. Well, he knows about felt how's someone feelings, but in his mind, it shouldn't have to be like this. It means that he couldn't use his feet for three hours everyday and that means he couldn't dance. But that thought gone after Artie told them how to use their wheelchair. Being in the wheelchair can be fun sometimes. Racing with Brittany and Matt during break and crash their wheelchair with one another make him feel like they're in nascar but in wheelchair edition.

After some lectures from Artie about how to do a double turn, he is in his locker trying to grab his things. Thanks to God that he is so lanky, so there's never be problem to reach his locker though he was in the wheelchair, unlike Tina. Sometimes he helped her to exchange her things from her locker which was in the top row. When he shut his locker and start to roll towards parking lot, he heard Artie calls him.

"Hei, Mike...wait up..." Artie rolled his wheelchair to his side

"Oh, hai Artie...Thought you were still in Auditorium. What's up? Need a ride?" Mike asked, stop rolling his wheelchair.

"No..no, my dad's gonna pick me up in about five minutes..um..I just wanna ask...do you think it is good for me to...you know...ask her for a..date?" Artie said

"Her? Oh, you mean Tina...well, if you want to, you should..."

"Yeah...but I kind of nervous y'know... How should I take her to a date...I mean I can't ride a car, and sometimes I felt uneasy let her rolling me on and on..." Artie said, Mike can see that he felt hurt.

"Oh yeah.. actually Tina is a simple girl, she never want such a cliche date like another girl would want, you know, go to restaurant and else..." Mike said, he try to find the way out as his eyes wandering to their wheelchair. "Or maybe...you can have a date in the wheelchair...you know like racing in school hall and do some stuff, sometimes I did it with Matt and Brittany, and it sure fun..." Mike said, come up with the idea, and he sure Tina would love it. He knew that Tina is not that kind of girl who wants a date which can make a boy spent all of their money. She likes something simple but worthy.

Artie's eyes brighten and he said "Oh, Mike, why did I never think about it? It's so me and I don't have to bring her anywhere... but do you think she would love it?"

"Yeah...yeah of course.. I know Tina, man, and I'm sure that it just something she would love to spend her time..."

"Okay, I'll try it...by the way, thanks Mike, I know it is not a mistake to ask you for help..." Artie said as he and Mike wheel theirselves towards the school door

"Anytime...but if its okay with you..when will you take her for date..." Mike asked, somehow he got so curious about it

"Oh, it's okay...I planned to ask her this Thursday, before our assignment in this wheelchair finished, I mean she would not in a wheelchair anymore, right?"

"Yeah..right...wish you the best Artie..." Mike patted his shoulder

"Yup, thanks Mike..." with that, they waves goodbye and separates to their own direction.

* * *

><p>Thursday came with a lot of schedule for Mike and he forgot that Artie and Tina had a date that day. He just finished his football practice and after showered, he walks towards the parking lot. He's sure that everybody has gone home, including his teammates because today's practice is a hell. Coach Tanaka asked them to do laps and got irritated so easily these days. He's sure it has something to do with Ms Pillsburry and Mr. Schue's case, the rumors had already spread that Ms. Pillsbury is not really willing to marry him cause she has a feeling for Mr. Schue. Well, sometimes when you grown up everything's just so complicated. With that thought he's heading towards parking lot, his body is screaming in pain. He really felt so exhausted. If he's not thoughtful he may have fallen asleep in the bench in the locker room.<p>

Looking for his key, he enters the parking lot and walks to his car. At first he didn't notice it, but after a closer look, he founds someone, no, not someone, it's Tina, standing next to his car, apparently waiting for him. He thinks she just wanna tell him how happy she is after her date with Artie, but after a step closer he realize that she's not smiling, but she is crying. He then runs towards her, when he gets to her, she just burried her face in his chest, crying harder. He hugs her, stroking her hair and murmuring its-okay and what-happened words. He drags her to the bench near his car and let her sit in there. When her tears subsided, she pulls away from his hug and stares at her shoes when she managed to say a sentence.

"He...he knew..." She said, a tear falling to her cheek

As he wiped it, he asked "Know about what?"

"My...my stutter.." she said, unable to keep her tears. He then pulled her back into his hug, somehow he knows that this would be happened.

Tina's stutter was a fake. He is the only one who knows that. He knew about her stutter case when they were still in the middle school. That's why when she talked with him, she never had a stutter. It's not like he doesn't want her to stop faking her stutter, but he want her to stop anytime she feels good for it, not because he asks her. Because he knows that she's too afraid to face the world, so she hides herself inside her stutter. He believe that if Tina ready to face the world, she will let her stutter go.

Inside his hug Tina said "He didn't take it like you...he mad at me..." make him wrap her tighter

"Its okay...It's okay Tee..."

_He remembers that day when he found out that her stutter was a fake. Tina's dad invited him to her birthday party. He knew that Tina really wanted a teddy bear that she saw in the mall when they hung out with their friends the day before. Therefore to surprise her, he bought it and hide it inside his bag, waited for the right moment to give it to her. When the party was over, he approached her who sat in the bench in her garden watching the stars. Noticed him, she said_

"_L-l-look, the s-star was so b-b-brright..." She pointed out at a star that shining brightest_

"_Yeah...hey..by the way...happy birthday..." He said, took a seat next to her_

"_Ouchh...M-mike...Y-y-you've already s-s-said it inside..." She beamed him with her bright smile_

"_Yeah, but I haven't given you anything..." he said, his hand reached out to his bag, grabed the teddy bear, avoided her to see it_

"_Y-y-you do-don't have to... Y-you were h-here, that's the p-p-present..." She said_

"_But I've already bought you a present.." He said, pretending that he was disappointed with what Tina said_

"_Y-y-you d-do?" She asked and her eyes catch the teddy bear that he has hide, and her eyes widen._

"_Mikey...i-is t-th-that my present?" She asked, tried to reach it but Mike avoided her_

"_Hold on...yeah, it could be your present, but I have one condition..." He said, stared at her face which turned into a frown._

"_W-wh-what condition? I-Its m-my birthday M-mikey...t-t-tha'ts the condition..." She said stubbornly, spread her hand out to his bag, but he put them aside_

"_Yeah..but there's another condition, just listen, okay?" He said, she obeyed, took a right position to seat and heard him. "We've been friends like a year now, I want you to tell me one big secret that you have and I'll give this teddy bear for you..." he said, rewarded with confused look from Tina_

"_Y'know, a best friend always keeps their best friend secret right? In exchange I will tell you my biggest secret, and then we promise we will keep it till we die..." He said_

"_S-sound a-amusing..." she said "b-b-but I-I want y-y-you to go first..." _

"_Okay, just promised me you will do the same, won't you?" She nodded, and he continued "Every morning I dance in front of my mirror in my room for three hours" He said _

"_Y-y-you d-do? W-why? Y-y-you seems don't li-like art, I f-f-found you f-fallen asleep, in t-the a-art class..." she said_

"_Yeah, I do, I just afraid to show it, because you know, I think I don't have any confidence for showing it outside of my room.."_

"_W-wh-why don't you s-s-show me?" She asked him, her smile made him wanna do everything. So he nodded and got up from his seat to show her a difficult move he learned from youtube. After he did that, she rewarded him with a big applause and compliment "Wow...y-y-you really g-g-got that... you're g-g-good..." She said, her face filled up with a wide smile_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yup, a-and I t-think you should s-s-start to s-show it off sometimes.." She patted his shoulder_

"_Yeah, I think when I'm ready... so now...it's your turn...what is your biggest secret?" Mike asked her, brought all of his attention back to her, made her nervous in her seat_

"_Umm..." she paused, stared at him, seemed considering whether it was okay to tell him her secret, then she closed her eyes and said "I...I'm faking my stutter..." she said, opened her eyes and looked at him, who stared at her, confused but not mad._

"_What? Why?" He asked, his face's full with concern and he step closer to her_

"_You know that I was shy, don't you? I had my stutter so they will leave me alone and don't bother me cause they think that I was weird. Don't mad at me..." she stared at him, but found not a slightest trace of angry in his face_

"_No, I'm not mad at you...but don't you think it's a lot of easier for you just to be normal, I mean talk like this? Haven't you been tired for stuttering every time you talk with another people?" He asked, he could tell that she felt a little relieve at his reaction_

"_Yeah, sometimes I feel so tired, but I'm more afraid that people will find my weakness and make me ashamed for myself, so it's better I drifted them away from me.." She said, her gaze lingered in the ground_

"_Hey, look.." he grabbed her hand, made her attention back to him "You're amazing, Tina, you don't have to be ashamed of who you are, I believe there's a lot of people want to know you better without your stutter and accept you for whoever you are..."_

"_Like you?" she asked_

"_Yeah, and maybe better, don't you want to try it? Talk to another people without your stutter?"_

"_I don't know...maybe I'm not ready.. I'm so afraid.." _

"_Okay, here, lets make a promise, we will face our fear, my dancing skill and your stutter problems whenever we're ready, okay?" He asked her, her eyes still pinned to the ground. But then she lifted her face, smiled at him and said "Okay...I'd love that..."  
><em>

Snapped back to reality, he felt her crying has subsided, he still hug her. Then he heard she said

"Why couldn't he take this matter like you.. I mean, I know I was wrong but.." she didn't continue her sentence

"It's okay Tee, some people were different, we couldn't ask them to do what we want..." He said, still stroking her hair. She pulled away from his embrace and stared at him. Her eyes were red and glistened with tears.

"Well, I hope all of people in the world were just like you..." she said, her gaze drop to the ground

He then grabed her hands "You want me to talk to him?" His voice is full with concern

"No...don't.. I want to settle it down myself, I feel so bad for him, and if you do that I'm afraid he will also mad at you..."

"Well, it's okay, just tell me when you need my help okay?" she nodded

"Could you take me home...I feel so tired..."

"Yeah...come on, you sure you're okay? We can go anywhere you want if you still don't feel good"

"No...I just wanna go home..." she said, followed him to his car.

After they're in car and he about start the engine, she said "Thanks for not changing Mike, I don't know what to do without you..."

"Anytime, Tee..." with that he started the engine and brought her home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, How? I hope you like it, the next chapter would be set in Ballad episode, hope i could get it done soon...^^


	9. Chapter 9

This is the next chapter from Ballad episode, i know i should make it all about TiKe practicing Ballad or stuff, but i think we need to know how Artie handle the Stutter-gate things. So here it is, i made it short unlike the previous chapter, but still, i hope you enjoy it,,, I DO NOt OwN GLEE

* * *

><p>"Other Asian.." Tina said, took a glance to him who started to frown and stared deep to her. What's a name? Mike thought, when she gets back to her seat next to him. When he stares at her, asking for any explanation, she can only shrug. She'd never stop to make as if they're not related, wouldn't she? Mike rolled his eyes and gave his attention back to Mr. Schue who's right now getting unease that he has to pair up with Rachel. And Mike could say their duet is not right. It seems that Mr. Schue kind of afraid with her and kept avoiding her. Mike can't help to let out a chuckle and when they ended their duet, he stole a glance to Tina who's also getting confused, gave them a light applause.<p>

Tina ended up her stutter. Now she talks like a normal people and he feels so relieve with that because she finally had the courage to face it. But he knew that in her heart she is aching. Well, she still be friend with Artie, but from what she told him, he still a little mad at her and couldn't accept her stutter-gate. So every time they're together, Artie and Tina avoided to talk about the stutter things and played as civil as they could. Mike couldn't ask for more, he is grateful that Artie didn't take it really bad, like stop his friendship with Tina or else. Cause if that happened he couldn't imagine what will be happened to Tina. Artie is her most important friend, it also including the romance context.

After that Thursday night, he hasn't talked with Artie yet. Tina made him promise that he won't talk with Artie about her stutter problem or try middling her business with Artie. So he acted as if he didn't know anything whenever he was next to Artie. But later after the rehearsal, when he pack his things from his locker and headed towards parking lot where Tina's waiting for him to finish their Ballad assignment and eat fro-yo, he got a little surprise when Artie approaching him.

"Mike...can I talk to you for a second?" Artie asked, wheeling himself next to him

"Oh, yeah, sure, what's up Artie?" Mike stopped his track and turn around to face Artie

"Do you remember, last Thursday was our date, um..me and Tina..."

Crap, Mike thought, why it should be at this time and Artie himself who brought this conversation to his face. Mike showed his surprised face and said "Oh...yeah...I forgot it, so...how is it going? That wheelchair date is a good idea, isn't it?"

Artie managed to show a little smile, but his face is really serious "Yeah, it was good, but...I just wanna tell you because she is your best friend and so I am... Um..she fake her stutter..."

Mike's thoughts reeling, he should find the best words to respond him, but he can only show his best confused face and said "Uh...um...what do you mean?"

"Yeah, she fake her stutter, don't you know or notice it that these days she's stop stuttering? She said to me last Thursday and I really mad at her because of it..." He said. Mike can see from his face that he still mad at her.

"Well, yeah... but why did she do that? And from what I can see you two still friend right? How come you're mad at her?" Mike asked, he wanted to know what made Artie mad at her because from what he's been through, he meant she also faked her stutter at couple of months of their friendship, he could understand her and didn't take it as much as Artie did.

"Don't you mad at her too dude, I mean c'mon you've been friend with her for about 4 years and you don't mad at her for faking her stutter? From hiding herself from you..." Artie asked, his eyes full with confusion with Mike reaction

Mike's eyes furrowed and asked him "So what did you imply for telling me this? You want me to mad at her too?"

"Chill out, I just give you information that you didn't know..." Artie said

Mike paused, try to keep his emotion low after see Artie's reaction and try to find the best words "I don't know dude, If I were you I will find the reason why she did that, I mean it would be really hard for her to hide it for so many years right?"

"She said that she was so shy, she started to stutter in her sixth grade because she was afraid to give a speech... But Mike, for me it's not enough, I used to think that we had something in common, that she will understand my feeling for having disabilities and all she did is that she had disabilites just to make her safe, for her own happiness. She didn't think about how we feel, someone who really have it, it's not something that we could choose to have. Somehow I feel like she's just playing around and she never really understand how I'm feeling..." Artie said, his eyes are full with a disappointment

This conversation is really too hard for Mike, he leans against the near locker and said "But do you think she was happy to have that? From my point of view she was really afraid for showing herself, beside isn't she the one who always support you, could understand your feeling and always be in your side whenever things gets hard like last week when the club didn't understand your situation?" Mike keep his voice low, he felt Artie's reason is really ridiculous after what she'd done to him

"Yeah, she is...but for me it isn't enough Mike, I feel betrayed..." He said, his eyes pinned to the ground

"I don't know dude, but I think you should try to accept her just the way she is, including faking her stutter, cause in the end she is the only one who really know you and your feeling for all of this..." Mike said, observed his reaction

Artie's eyes back to him, some realizations seem to hit him, but Mike can say that he's still not down "Yeah, well, I'll try Mike, but I think I need some times, It's too much for me..." He said

"Yeah, I know, so are we good?" Mike offer his hand to him

"Yeah, we're good, thanks Mike for this talk, I couldn't think about it myself.." He said, takes Mike's hand and shake it

"Anytime, Artie, just talk to me, maybe I can help you..." Mike said, wheeling Artie to the door

"Yeah...thanks again Mike..." Artie wave his hand, as they were outside and wheeling himself to his father who's already waiting for him in parking lot.

Mike let out a sigh as he saw Artie's car leaving the parking lot, couldn't ask for another problem come to his mind

* * *

><p>The next chapter would be set in Hairography, feel free to write your comment, review, rants or anything,, thanks for reading...^^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

****Sorry for the late, late, late new chapter,, got a little caught up with some works,,, but thanks for the review, thanks a lot,,, that's my motivation to continue this story,,, hehe,,,, so here's the new chapter,,,,

**katkaaaaat:** just wait, it will be soon become more complicated,, hope you enjoy,,,,^^

and all of you,,,,,thanks for reading, still reviews are really welcomed,,,,,,,,enjoy,,,,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Last week's conversation with Mike, made Artie realize that it doesn't need disabilities for Tina to understand his feeling and to be always by his side. But inside his heart, Artie still felt bitter and betrayed for Tina not telling this problem from the start. He still like her and it'll never change, Artie knows that. However he hasn't forgiven her yet about her stutter problem. He need some time to put that thought aside.

Tina once asked him whether they were good after that date, he could only answer with a shrug. They never talked about it actually, and he thought it is better to avoid that topic until he's ready to talk with her. But that day, after they performed in front of the deaf kids, she approached him.

Honestly, he felt a little unease with the performance. Not by the fact that their song wasn't really good compare to what those kids presented to them, but by the closeness between Mike and Tina. When they performed "Crazy/Hair" number, Mike and Tina being paired up again and Artie always took a glance at how 'crazy' they were singing and dancing that number. Though he's still mad at her, Artie couldn't help feeling jealous every time he saw them together. Since he snapped at her and they became a ballad couple, he noticed that they become a lot closer then they used to. But he reminds himself that they were just friend, right? Artie even stated so clear to Mike that he likes her and Mike supported him all the way for Artie and Tina.

"Your song was good..." Tina said, sit next to him. Glee kids had already left and Artie can't help but notice that Tina wears Mike's hoodie.

"Yeah, thanks...is that Mike's hoodie?" Artie asked, just to make sure

"Um.. yes, it is, he asked me to wear it cause it's so chilly and I forgot to bring my jacket today... He's already left to play game with Puck and Matt..." She said, didn't really know why Artie asked that.

"Oh...It seems like you both so close lately..." Artie fiddling with his bag, trying not to see her eyes

Tina, who finally knows where this conversation will be going, said desperately "Artie, Mike is my friend since in the middle school, you know that, you don't have to be that jealous with him.."

"I'm not jealous with him... I know that..." He said, stared at her eyes

Her brow furrowed "Then why did you ask that?"

"No.. nothing..so what did you wanna talk about?"

"Um...I just..wanna talk about.." She paused, her face is so tense "Artie, are we really okay? I'm tired with all of this, pretending that everything just fine, but we know that we're not okay..." She's almost crying

"Tina, just please...don't talk about it now.. I'm trying to accept everything, about you stutter problem, about yourself now..." He said grab her hands

"But..I'm really sorry Artie, I didn't know that it would be like this.."

"Yeah, I know, but please give me some more time, let me think about it okay?"

"Just let me know if you have change your mind.." she said, a little smile crept on her face as she got closer to him and kissed him. He kissed her back, he really missed the taste of her lips and he knows this stutter problem won't change that feeling. She then pulled away, smile goes wider on her face "Let me wheeling you to the parking lot.."

As they walking trough the hall, they kept silent, but something came to Artie's mind, he then asked her

"Tina, can I ask you something..." He said

"Yeah, Artie, what's up?"

"Do you like...Mike? I mean have you ever like Mike? When you're in the middle school maybe..." He got so curious. Artie felt something not right by the way Mike stare at Tina and else, actually Artie was afraid that they secretly love each other just before he entered their life.

Tina stop wheeling him and face Artie, she can't hide a smile in her face "You're actually jealous, don't you?" she asked, when Artie didn't respond her, she continued "No, I never like Mike, he just like my brother, Artie, and lately I feel like I found my brother back, that's why I get closer to him... You shouldn't have that feeling..." she put her hand on his

"But sometimes I don't like you both get so close with each other, you know..." He said, his eyes stared sharply at her

"Why? Artie, please he's just my friend..."

"If that so, would you take a little distance from him, not get really close? I think I don't like you to be that close to him..." he said. His mind's racing with so many thought. He know it wasn't right to make her separated from Mike, but he couldn't help for feeling jealous with them and somehow he felt that it only make their relationship worse than it already is.

"Wh-what? Do you want me to stop around him? Artie, it hasn't to be like this..."

"Please Tina, I want to make this relationship work..."

"So do I, Artie.."

"So please, just take a little distance from him, and I'll be able to think about our problem. I feel that's too much for me..." He said, honestly

Tina seems considering so hard, but finally she stare at him and said "Okay, I can't promise you but I'll try... Is that okay?"

"Yeah...thanks Tina..." a smile crept on his face as Tina get back to the back of his wheelchair and wheeling him to the door. He felt a little relieve with what Tina said but somehow also feeling a little guilt for Mike.


End file.
